<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpectedly by nekohalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261356">Unexpectedly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo'>nekohalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Skephalo, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bad walks in on skeppy wearing a maid outfit.. and cant control himself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpectedly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>owo my babies &gt;w&gt; tehe hawt fanfic LOL owowoowowowowo /s<br/>contains swearing and maybe some sexual like uhh    language   ???   idk dude what the fuck is this how do i label this shit its four am what the FUCK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"skeppy," bad asked blankly, "what are you doing?"</p><p>skeppy turned around to look where bad stood at the frame of the door that led to skeppys room. skeppy lolled his head to the side, "what's up?".</p><p>bad sputtered, raising his hands in some sort of defense "YOUR WEARING A MAID OUTFIT SKEPPY!!"</p><p>skeppy looked himself up and down, "oh yeah,"</p><p>"HOW ARE YOU NOT FINDING THIS WEIRD??" bad exclaimed, taking note of skeppys cat ears in his hair, along with his little cat tail and collar with a bell around his neck.</p><p>"oh well uh," skeppy looks at you, the reader, breaking the forth wall, "just have a feeling this fanfiction is gonna be about me in a maid outfit,"</p><p>bad looked at skeppy confused and scared, who the FUCK was skeppy talking to? bad started blushing to to how hawt skeppy was in the maid outfit because here on ao3 horny bitches sexualize the fuck out of that i mean what.</p><p>"omg skeppy ur so hot in that outfit," bads nose started bleeding like the anime kinnie mother fucker he was.</p><p>skeppy purred like a good catboy (GOOD FOR HIM GO CATBOY GO) "omg ur so OBSESSED with me bad," skeppy smirked.</p><p>bad started pouting like a bitch boy "geppyyyy i'm NOT!" skeppy walked up to him and held his face in his hands, "oh really?" he said smugly.</p><p>bad started blushing and his knees went weak because 12 year olds like to think bad is an owo bottom gayby baby uwu precious little muffin xD language! &gt;w&gt; lulw. bad immediately started simping.</p><p>"skeppy oh my goodness," skeppy brought his face closer to his own.</p><p>"bro are we about to kiss rn?" skeppy asked, and bad started sweating hard. skeppy decided to kiss him so he did and they kissed for the first time ever. bad couldn't believe his bbfl best biffle fo life was kissing him. skeppy decided to start making out with him because wow oh em gee thats so hot amiright LOL any truers in the chat any truers LOLOL im so correct i am 12 years old and think i have the maturity of an adult LOLLLLL.</p><p>bad made out with him and threw himself on the floor with him. skeppy immediately stopped kissing him.</p><p>bad cocked his head to the side confused "wats wrong geppy?" skeppy looked him deadset in the eyes "we need to stop,"</p><p>"whyyyyy??" bad asked him.</p><p>"because happy ao3 is fucking loaded with smut fics bad, i'm so tired of this shit i log on everyday and theres at least one new smut fic like jesus FUCK these kids are horny as SHIT fucking most known quote is 'its simple' because the most popular fic is some nsfw cheap porno headass shit bad where is the FLUFF mother fucker, like dude i'm at my limit i am going to combust,"</p><p>bad pretended to process what skeppy said and nodded his head "ok can we kiss now?"</p><p>skeppy sighed. fucking happy ao3 on their bullshit again. he kissed bad but refused to go further because he knew there was at least ONE horny mother fucker out there reading this.</p><p>they then cuddled and never talked about it again, the day completely erased from their memories. because thats just a fanfiction a SKEPHALO FANFICTION thanks for reading...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fuck you nsfwmcyt</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all my homies hate nsfwmcyt. it's 4am and i wanted to write a crackfic. this entire fanfiction is purely ironic and none of it (almost..) is meant to be taken literally</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>